My Shot In The Dark
by SG1 Animal
Summary: JD gets beat up and needs a knight in shining aromour.. but ends up with Cox instead. JDCox Slash.. oh.. to be older, manly and gay.. and doctors too..
1. My Unexpected Slam

Perry sat at the bar, glass of scotch in hand. He'd been sat there since clocking off 15 minutes before, nursing the same glass. He hadn't spoken to anyone since arriving, probably due to the way he was glaring at the bottom of his glass, which wasn't exactly inviting to social interaction.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Newbie get us and walk towards the exit. This somehow seemed to annoy the Doctor even more, and swigged the remaining drop of scotch back in an angrily.

He raised his hand to signal a refill from the bartender, however as he looked up he noticed the two burly men who had been sat next to Newbie's table get up and leave. Alarm bells rang in his head. He put his hand up and nixed the refill, throwing a few bills on the counter instead, and exiting the crowded bar.

Outside he looked around the dimly lit sidewalk, nothing seemed amiss, but that nagging thought in the back of his mind wouldn't go away. Sighing he crossed the street and walked towards the entrance of the alleyway which led to the hospital parking lot. As he neared it the telltale sounds of a scuffle filtered out. He rounded the corner, his eyes drinking in the scene at once, two guys stood kicking a figure led on the floor, curled up.

JD.

The two guys looked up, Cox wasn't sure what to do. So, as usual he did the first thing that popped into his head. He fought. Charging forwards he chucked his right arm out, fist barrelling into the face of the guy nearest to him. The element of surprise was on his side and the other man could only grab out to hold onto his friend as he fell sideways. Perry's eyes met the gaze of the bearded man stood over JD. His eyes burned, anger simmering beneath the surface, no one picked on Newbie except him. And that creepy ass Janitor.

The men started backing away, the uninjured one practically dragging him down the alley, away from the two doctors.

Perry watched them go, making sure the went before kneeling down beside the injured man.

"Newbie?" he asked, reaching a hand out to grip the other mans shoulder.

The younger man groaned, rolling slightly so he was led flat on his back.

"Shit" He hissed.

"What hurts?" Dr Cox asked, looking down at him in concern.

"Face. Ribs." The reply was strained, the words ground out.

In the murky light, he inspected the facial injury, making out the already swollen area around his right eye.

The punch to his face had obviously been loaded. Hard enough to fell him to the floor.

"Fuck." Dr Cox swore as he lifted the hem of JD's shirt. The whole left side of his chest was covered in bruises.

"Nothing broken. Just pretty heavy bruising by the looks of it Newbie. You want to go get an X-Ray to make sure?"

The younger man shook his head. "I.. trust you.."

"Its not a case of trust Sheila. It's whether you want to be checked out properly. You'll need those cuts cleaned out too." He snorted.

"I can.. do that.. at home."

Cox shook his head, and reached out. Taking Newbie's arm his pulled him to his feet.

"Is your boyfriend home?" he asked.

JD scowled at him. "He is not my boyfriend. You only say that because you are in love with Carla."

"I am not in love with Carla. And I say he's your boyfriend because you are obviously a girl." He glared, but JD was unable to see that in the darkness.

"Point being, is he home?"

JD sighed "No. Turk, Carla and Elliot are all working."

"Great. Looks like I'm stuck with you. Come on then Lisa." He said walking down the alley towards the car park, JD trailing after him, wincing with each step.


	2. My Late Night Honesty

"Where are we going?" JD called after him.

"My house, and so help me if you so much as smile at that I will leave you by the side of the road, Michelle."

As Perry drove, he glanced across at JD slumped in the seat next to him and noticing his eyelids drooping. As a Doctor he knew that head injuries equalled possible concussion. So head injuries plus sleep equalled a ve-he-ery bad idea.

"Newbie?" he said loudly, getting no response. "JD?" he said louder, whistling.

The younger mans eyes opened, and he blinked blearily.

"He's gonna kill me."

Cox frowned in confusion. "Who is?"

"Doctor Cox."

Oh bad sign. Perry pulled into a parking space outside his building and looked across at him. JD was either totally out of it, or it was just the combination effects of the evening, i.e. the two appletinis mixed with the beating and him being tired after a 8-hour shift. Even so, Perry couldn't deny that he wasn't curious as to what Newbie thought he'd kill him over. As we all know, under the influence tended to make one more honest. However, if Perry asked, wouldn't that be taking advantage of JD's vulnerability? Not that Perry really cared that much about taking advantage.. At least he tried to convince himself that he didn't.

In the end it didn't matter because before he had a chance to form a reply Newbie continued.

"He's a manly man Turk.. and.. I'm not. I'm a pansy. I have no chance." JD sighed looking out of the windscreen, not that Perry was convinced he was actually seeing anything. "He's a straight manly man and I'm a weak gay guy who gets beaten up in alleyways and needs to be saved."

Doctor Cox looked at his colleague in surprise. As he undid his seat belt his mind was racing.

Newbie was gay.

And Newbie thought that Cox would beat him up over it?

And he Newbie had a crush on him.

Huh.

Who knew?

Perry turned to JD and looked at the young man who was staring back at him glassy eyed. He still thought Cox was Turk so Perry risked speaking.

"Just because you're gay doesn't mean you aren't a manly man Newbie." He said quietly. And just before turning to get out he continued "And if you told Cox, I bet he'd surprise you."


	3. My Confusion

Perry stood outside, leaning on the side of the car. He barely believed that he'd just said that. He shook his head, dislodging his nagging fears and pulled the passenger door open.

Ducking down to JD's eye line he asked "Newbie?"

JD turned to him, and blinked fiercely. "Doctor Cox?" he asked, voice full of confusion. "But wasn't.."

"Wasn't what?" Cox asked, voice innocent and face blank.

JD frowned and looked back and forth between the empty drivers seat and Perry. "N..nothing." he replied shaking his head as he pushed himself up.

Outside an icy wind blew, with a light sprinkle of cold rain. The wintry air seemed to perk JD up.

"God" he said as they entered Perry's apartment complex foyer.

"Still hurt?" Perry asked.

"Kills." The young Doctor replied running a hand through his dark hair.

"Suck it up Phoebe. I'll get you some ice in a minute. And a painkiller if you can handle it."

An hour later and the pair were sat on the sofa, JD's cuts cleaned, and ice on his face and ribs, the TV flickering in front of them.

JD stifled a yawn, stretching a little, which did nothing to stop the pain of his ribs.

"You alright?" Perry asked glancing sideways at him.

JD nodded. "Tired I guess. Getting beat up really takes it out of a guy." He smiled thinly.

"Don't kid yourself Melinda." Cox grinned, standing up. He held out his hand, and pulled JD up. "Come on, I'll show you the bedroom."

"Oh, no. You..you've done enough Doctor Cox." JD said blushing. "I.. uh.. I'll take the sofa. I don't want you to mess you back up."

"Don't worry Lola, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy now. Now, come on, hurry up before I change my mind and kick you the hell out of here." Cox said, turning on his heel and strolling towards his room.

"Bathrooms over there." He said, pointing towards a door opposite the bed.

JD perched uneasily on the edge of the bed. "Thanks."

"Well.. night then Newbie. If you.. I'll be.." Cox trailed off, looking unsure. "I'll be in there. Just call." He settled on saying.

JD nodded, face pale.

Perry turned towards the door, but just as he was passing through the doorway he turned hand on the door framed and looked back at him.

"Are you sure you're Ok?"

JD looked up at his mentor, eyes wide and teeth worrying his bottom lip. "I'm.."

"Newbie" Cox said sternly, cutting of the lie.

"I guess I'm not fine." JD looked down at his hands in his lap.

Perry sighed and crossed back to the bed, taking a seat next to him.

"What's up?" he asked in his best I'm-trying-here-Newbie voice.

"Shock. I guess. I don't know." JD laughed, flat and hollow.

Cox flicked his gaze over the younger man taking in the pale skin, wide eyes and shaking hands.

"If you tell anyone I'm about to do this, you know I'll kill you right?"

"Anyone what?" JD asked looking up.

"This." And leaned forward, wrapping his arms round the other man, awkwardly.

JD was shocked, his hug! Finally he got his hug. But his happiness was dampened under the shock, fear, and pain he'd sustained over the evening. They sat like that for a while, until Cox felt JD relax and his breathing even out. Gently he laid him down on the bed. Muttering a quiet "Night Newbie" before leaving the room.


	4. My Bruised Everything

JD opened his eyes. The early morning sun glaring through the open curtains. He looked around him, unsure of his surroundings, before vague memories of last night came creeping back.

Wincing against the pain, he pushed himself up and out of the unfamiliar bed, and headed towards the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror he hardly recognised himself, his left eye was swollen, red and angry.

His gaze moved down over his topless torso where his entire left side was a mass of angry bruising.

"Shit." He said, before leaning over the sink, and splashing his face with cold water. He grabbed a towel from the side and patted his face dry. Sighing he headed out in search of Doctor Cox.

"Morning."

"Hey Newbie." Cox replied before looking up from the coffee he was pouring. "Shit. You look like hell."

"Gee, thanks." The resident smiled.

Cox just looked at his bruises. "Painkiller?"

"Oh yeah!"

"So." Cox continued a few minutes later when they were sat at his kitchen table nursing coffees. "Remember it.

JD shook his head. "No.. Well." He paused. "I remember bits.. I remember being at the bar. I said hello to you and you told me to get lost. I think you called me Pippa."

Cox nodded.

"Then.. I had two Appletinis, which by the way were Appletastic." He grinned causing Cox to roll his eyes. "Then I left," he continued, grin falling from his face and a frown of consternation taking its place. "And I cut through the alley way like usual cause I was going to get the bus home. But, I was in the alleyway and I heard footsteps. First I thought it might be you.." Newbie shrugged "But there was too many. So I sped up. But I heard someone speak and turned and I guess that's when they punched me." He shook his head. "Next thing I know is I'm getting kicked, and there's a pain in my chest. I'm trying to breath and.. well it burns. Then it stopped. And I heard your voice. Everything after that's a bit hazy. I guess you drove us here?" He said, sort of questioning the validity of the statement.

"Well duh," said Cox rolling his shoulders "I wasn't gonna leave you alone. I am a Doctor. And you had been hit.. A lot."

"Really? Gee, I guess I missed that, what with the pain and the bruised face." JD snapped.

"Whoa." Cox smirked "Look who grew a pair. Way to be a manly man." He said picking up the two empty mugs and heading towards the kitchen sink.

JD cocked his head to the side, something in the words triggering a flashback.

His head was pounding. A loud "JD" punctured through the muddle of his clouded mind. Turk. He thought. Who else could it be?

_He heard himself speak, the pain and shock causing himself to move his lips and not knowing what he said._

_What a stereotypical gay man this all made him he thought angrily. Dr Cox would laugh his ass off if he knew that his most annoying girly colleague was a gay. And that he'd just been beaten up._

_Cox was such a manly man he sighed, and he was such a pansy. Or maybe he didn't think that. Because the next thing he heard was a reply._

"_Just because you're gay doesn't mean you aren't a manly man JD. And if you told Cox, I bet he'd surprise you."_

_At least he thought someone said that. But perhaps it was just himself and his wishful thinking. The wishful thinking that he had since the day he realised he was completely and utterly in love with Cox. The wishful thinking that he might stand a chance._


	5. My Opened Eyes

Flicking back to reality JD blinked and gulped. He looked at his mentor.

"You drove us here?" he asked, voice wavering.

Cox shot JD a strange look, "Obviously Petunia, somebody had to."

JD's eyes widened as he stared at the older man.

"What?" Cox asked, frown lines creasing his forehead.

JD blinked, and opened his mouth but closed it again unable to say anything.

"Newbie?" Cox sat his paper down looking at the other man.

"Dorothy? You alright?"

No response.

Perry rose and walked round to JD's side of the table, pulling JD's face towards him.

"JD? So help me if this is just you in one of your stupid little daydreaming fantasies of wearing pink lacy panties and managing to entire that rich man to marry you finally." He ranted, glaring at JD's slightly glazed eyes.

JD poked his tongue out, wetting his dry lips.

"You uh.."

"What?" Said Cox, hands still on the younger mans face.

"And if you told Cox, I bet he'd surprise you."

"I'm gay." JD blurted, colour flushing his cheeks red.

"I know" Cox replied calmly, a slight smirk on his lips.

"You don't hate me?" JD asked. "You don't wish you'd let those guys kick my ass even more?"

At this Cox laughed. "Newbie, if I let them kick your ass then I wouldn't be able to, and really that is the sunshine in my life. The constant everyday berating of you and the teeny weenie mistakes you manage to still make even though you say you are a Doctor." He paused. "And.. If I hated you.. well.. I'd have to hate myself too."

JD's eyes widened, pulse quickening.

This was a dream. It had to be.

"It's not a dream Newbie." Cox laughed again.

Oops. He'd said that aloud.

The next thing he knew was Cox's lips on his and he knew then, quite clearly that it was definitely not a dream.


	6. My Knowing Friends

It was late morning when the two men arrived at the hospital. They weren't due to start their shifts for another hour but JDs ribs were hurting so Perry pretty much dragged him in early to get a X-Ray. He had however taken JD back to his own apartment so he could change. With the bad ribs JD couldn't ride his scooter so Perry had stuck with him and driven him in.

"You do realise Priscilla that it makes you look like a flat chested 16 year old girl?"

"It's warm" JD pouted, stuffing his hands into his front pocket. "And I like it."

"You also like shower shorts."

JD just stared at him. ".. So's your face!" he replied.

Which caused Perry to smirk at him. "Congrats Newbie. You just sunk to a new level of pathetic in terms of.." the rest of his rant was cut off by the combined force of –

"Bambi!"

"Oh my God! JD!"

"Dude! What happened?"

Carla, Elliot and Turk all exclaimed rushing over from where they were standing at the nurses' station.

"What happened Bambi?" Carla asked staring at his face in concern.

"Relax, I'm fine. Two guys just got jealous of my hair. Don't worry I fought them off."

Next to him Dr Cox snorted.

"Fine." JD glared at him "Doctor Cox fought them off."

"Why didn't you call V-Bear?" asked Turk a look of his hurt on his face.

"Aw, Chocolate Bear. I would have but I was a bit out of it. Besides, you were working and Dr Cox seemed fine to sort me out. Not that he cared obviously." JD said quickly feeling Cox glare at him.

"Anyway, Doctor Cox-"

"Vanilla Bear!" Turk interrupted.

"Oh!" JD said, looking at the realisation on Turks face.

"JD!" he exclaimed eyes wide with disbelief. "You.." he looked between Cox and JD.

Suddenly twin looks of comprehension dawn on the two ladies face.

JD blushed furiously, and the vein in Perry's neck look closed to exploding.

Cox reached out and grabbed JDs shoulder. "I'm taking Shelly here for an X-Ray. And dear God, if you three mention anything to anyone before we get back, I will kill you." And with that he pulled on the fabric of hoody he held in his hand and dragged JD down the corridor.

"Please, C-Bear, keep it on the down low.. I'll talk to you guys!" JD called as he disappeared round the corner.

"Oh My God!" said Elliot staring after the two men.

"Doctor Cox and JD?" she whispered shocked.

"Man!" Turk exclaimed as the three just stood there in silence staring.

"I did not see that one coming" he continued.

After a slight pause Carla said "I did." Before walking off, a smile on her face. _About damn time_! She thought to herself.

"I so-huh-o don't want to know how Ghandi knew that." Cox said as he dragged JD along, ignoring the looks of the people in the corridors.

"Perry-" JD started, before being interrupted as the older man suddenly stopped causing him to slam into his chest. "Oof" he said looking up at him.

"What did I say about calling me that Dolly?"

"Not at work." JD sighed.

"Good girl. Continue."

"Doctor Cox. It's Turk, he just, he knows. But its.. It's Turk. And Elliot. And Carla. We can't not tell them."

"And why the hell not? Barbie doesn't need to know."

"Seriously?" JD crossed his arms across his chest. "You wanna keep this from Carla? You do realise what she'd do to us if we did?"

Cox looked down growling.

"They know. I can't lie to them. You know I can't. They are my best friends. I won't lie to them. If we are going to do this-" he gestured between himself and Perry "Then they've got to be included. I'm not asking you to let them watch." JD shuddered at the thought of Elliot Carla and Turk watching them.

Cox couldn't ignore the truth in JD's words. "No one else?"

"Not until you want to tell." JD said quickly.

"Fine." Cox snapped shoving JD through the open door to the X-Ray room.


	7. My Unwanted Restrictions

"So...?" Turk asked as JD wandered along the corridor towards him.

"2 broken ribs." he replied, his hands wedged deep in the front pocket of the hoody Cox had been taking the mickey out of all morning.

"Oh, that sucks."

"Tell me about it. I don't even have a story."

"Story?" asked Elliot walking up to them.

"Yeah you know.. a stud story."

"A.." Elliot burst in to laughter "A stud story?"

"Yeah, a "How I got my broken ribs" story." JD said, tilting his head to the side. "If only I had a spanner." he said dreamily.

Turk looked at him and shook his head, "Well, anyway.. You and Cox."

"What about Leyla and me?" Cox said walking up behind Turk and glaring at him.

Turk jump and swallowed, "Um.. Nothing.." he looked at his watch exaggerating "Oh look at the time! Have to run I have a.. erm.. foot resection.. now.."

"COWARD!" JD yelled after him at his lame excuse.

"So are you and him, a you and him?" Elliot asked Dr Cox.

"So help me Barbie if you don't walk away in the next 5 seconds I'll take that brand new pink and fluffy stethoscope of yours and wrap it round your neck so tight you're head will explode with the pressure of all that peppy-ness locked up tight in that brain of yours."

"Uh, right, ok then, um.. bye." She said before grabbing a chart from the counter and dashing of in the opposite direction.

"Per-"

"ACK!"

"Fine. DOCTOR COX! You said we could tell them."

"Not at work."

"Oh god. Tell me when you grow up."

"Newbie, don't walk away from me you girl..." Cox yelled down the corridor after him. "Shit!" he growled leaning back against the counter. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"You said it."

Perry whipped his head from his hands, "Carla?" he growled.

"Oh, don't Carla me, you hurt my Bambi and I'll kick your ass so hard you'll need the Todd to make you a new one."

"What do you want?"

"You to tell me why you're being a dickhead to Bambi. He got beaten up last night and he just started something with you and right now I bet he's scared out of his mind about how the rest of us will take that last little bit of news. And you? Acting like an ass is not going to help him. So you go after him and tell him how you're going to go along with what ever he wants. And you'll stop acting like you're ashamed of him."

"But, I.. I'm not ashamed of him."

"Are you not?" she asked picking up a patient chart and crossing her arms. "Cause you're doing a damn good job of acting like you are." she said, stalking away.


	8. His Inability

**A/N: **Hey! So, thank you all for the reviews, seriously, I can't believe you all like it. This is one of the best stories I've written I think. I don't know how strong you think this chap is, I don't know if Cox seems a little out of character, but then again this is an AU story as in this universe they are both straight, and in my twisted little universe they are both.. not. lol. So yeah, I love scrubs, I love JD, I wish I could be more like him but I'm too much like Cox, a shouter instead of talking. Thats what's going on with Cox in this chap. He's not a talker but inside he does feel. He's not as cold as he wants people to believe. So of course, him being anxious I think thats a likely thing. Because the people who seem most confident, usually are the ones who really aren't confident. They are just cocky. Believe me, I'm a cocky little git, but I am not confident. I just blag it.

So, enjoy the chapter, and keep reviewing, you are such a nice bunch of readers, thank you so so much!

Take Care..

xx

* * *

Dr Cox stood at the nurses station as JD walked up.

"Hey look Newbie-"

"Excuse me, I have to check on my patient." JD interrupted, putting down one chart and picking up another before turning and walking in away.

"Oh, come on Jessica." Perry said. "Stop being such a girl." he muttered turning away.

"What?" JD turned, glaring.

"I said stop being a girl."

"Oh really? You want to go there?" JD said, walking back to him.

"Yeah, maybe I do. Why? What are you gonna do about it? Write me a nasty letter?"

"Haha, very funny Dr Cox. You call me these girls names, and I don't care. You treat me like shit all day at work, and I don't care because I'm an intern. You're my boss. But now, I'm sick of it. I opened myself up and I thought you did too. But you don't care about me. You don't give a damn. All you care about is how you look. You make me look like an idiot in front of my patients. You don't care. I make you look like an actual human being in front of my friends and you go mental. So what is it Perry? What makes you hate me so much? Makes you ashamed of me? The fact that I'm human, that I have feelings, that I care about people? Or the fact that I'm not a girl? Cause let's face it. That would make things so much better for you right? Well, whatever Dr Cox, I don't care. I'm over it." JD said, voice steadily, raising it slightly every time the other doctor tried to interrupt, before turning and walking away again.

Perry stood in the hallway, unsure what to say. His co-workers all averted their gazes pretending not to have over heard the exchange. All except one. Carla.

"Oh, nice recovery there."

"Carla.." Cox growled.

"Shut up." she said grabbing his arm and pulling him along the corridor. She flung open the door of the nearest on-call room. "Out" she yelled, and a couple hurried from the room, half undressed, before she pushed Cox into the empty room, closing the door with a slam behind them.

Cox walked over and sat on the cot in the corner of the room. "Shit." he said, rubbing his face with his hands, before leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Well?"

He looked up at Carla, stood in front of him, her arms crossed glaring at him.

"Well what?"

"Don't play stupid with me."

He sighed. "I don't know."

"I told you to fix it."

"I tried!" he protested.

"By saying "Stop being a girl"? and what exactly did you achieve?"

"Fine. I suck OK? You know this. I suck at people, and relationships and.. feelings and crap. I'd rather get locked in a room with The Todd than talk it out, but.."

"But what?"

"I was trying."

"Yeah, not hard enough. God Perry, what were you thinking? Ever heard of talking? You and Bambi, you've started a relationship right?"

"I.. hope so."

"Good, then you have to remember, yeah you are his boss.. when you are working. But outside that? You're equals. You have to treat him like that. You can't order him to change, and you can't order him to stay in the relationship."

"You're saying that if I don't fix this, it might be the shortest relationship ever?"

"Yeah, the kind where there's no consummation."

"Oh."

"Exactly, please, just talk to him. Bambi isn't sensitive and he isn't weak, he just likes to talk about his feelings and being honest about things. He doesn't like lying. Let's face it, purely because he sucks at lying."

"True."

"S why are you giving him such a hard time?"

"It's new OK? I.. it's been a few hours and suddenly he wants to tell all of you, and yes I get it, he has friends, but, I mean, we haven't been on a.." he trailed of flushing.

"A what?"

"Um.. a nothing. Nothing at all." he said standing.

"Uh uh, a what?"

"A date." he whispered.

"Seriously? You.. you're worried? You're worried cause you haven't been on a date. Oh my god. Seriously. That's.. that's.. Well.. I don't know what that is but.. wow."

"Whatever." he said shrugging. "I'll sort it OK. Just don't say that to anyone. Or I'll break your legs."

"Of course you will Perry." She winked, laughing as she left the room.

He sat back down on the bed. "Damn."


	9. My Room Of Fears

The cafeteria was empty, except for JD, sat alone at his usual table, a bottle of water in front of him.

The sound of his pager broke the silence of the room.

**CODE 3 RM 461**

"Room 461? I don't have a patient in room 461. Unless someone got moved." He shook his head, and draining the last of the water from his bottle he chucked it in the bin - missing of course - and sprinted from the room.

Not waiting for the lift he ran past, and took the stairs two at a time up to the 4th floor. Breathing hard he turned right at the top of the stairs and ran through the surprisingly quiet corridor. He flung the door of 461 open and the momentum built from the running propelled him into the room.

The very dark room.

The very dark and patient free room.

The door clicked shut behind him, plunging him into darkness. He closed his eyes, listening, and heard the shuffle of feet, the next sound sent his heart sinking.

Clunk.

The sound of the door being locked.

"Shit." he breathed.

He turned around, eyes open, but unable to see anything, his eyes not adjusting to the pitch black room.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Janitor?" he asked, voice breaking slightly, and he cursed himself inside for it.

The sound of steps and another click and the lights flickered on.

"Janitor?"

"Perry?"

"Why would it be the Janitor?"

"What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me! Shit!" JD yelled, his heart beating wildly.

"Whatever. Why would the Janitor lock you in a room with him?"

"I don't know, same reason as you are maybe? Because you're both psycho's!" JD replied eyes blazing.

"I'm not a pyscho."

"No, you're just an emotionally crippled bastard."

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh, well.. yeah and.. so's your face!" JD said, not very good at the whole being mad and angry thing.

"Arguing really isn't your strong suit."

"Well I don't need to know how to argue. I know how to talk. And deal with my feelings. Although I suppose since you don't have any feelings..."

"I have feelings OK? Just because I don't share them with everyone doesn't mean I don't have them alright?"

"Whatever. What do you want Doctor Cox?" JD said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Dr Cox?" He stepped towards JD. "Seriously, we're back to that after what? 5 hours?"

"You made clear we are at work and it's Dr Cox."

"JD come on."

"What?"

"Just give me a chance OK?"

"Like I haven't been giving you one yet right?"

"Oh, Newbie, look, I get it, I fucked up OK? I didn't think about you and I'm.. I regret that OK? Can't you just give me a break already?"

"I've given you one remember? It's over."

"No it's not."

"Uh, yeah, it is. And now I'm leaving." he said, brushing past Cox.

"No, you aren't." The older man said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to him. "And it isn't over." He said looking into his eyes before reaching forwards and capturing the wordless younger man's lips. His hand released it's grip on his arm and moved up, towards his head. His fingers tangled in the black hair as he held JD. JD melted against him, the anger leaving him and fueling the passionate kiss. He stepped forward, his hands raising and curling round Perry's arms. As Cox released his lips he pulled JD towards him, bumping chests.

"I mucked up. I do that. And, before we get into this thing, I'm telling you. I suck at this. Relationships. The feelings. The talking. I'm rubbish at it. I don't think and I hurt people. The people that I really really re-he-eally don't want to hurt. But I do it. And each time they walk away before I get a chance to say I'm sorry. So this time. I'm telling you OK? I'm telling you that I suck. I'm telling you that I'm sorry for this morning. For the freak out. I'm not ashamed of you Newbie. I swear, I'm not. I'm ashamed of myself, I'm ashamed that I have no idea what I'm doing here. I'm ashamed that I'm so scared I'll muck this up. And, I'm just.. we haven't been on a date, right now we're running on spec.. and I'm scared that we'll go on a date and you'll realise just how messed up I am and you'll walk away." he said in his typical, no pausing, rant, a blush colouring his cheeks as he stared down into the younger mans eyes.

"I.. oh.." JD said. It had never occured to him that super cocky Dr Perry Cox might be scared. "Wow. You're.. so you're.. scared?"

Cox nodded. His eyes searching JD's for any hint of disgust, or sympathy.

"Perry, I'm scared too. I'm, I'm just as rubbish at relationships. Just because I can talk about feelings doesn't mean I can handle stuff. It doesn't mean I'm any better at relationships than you are. I'm just scared. Scared that you'll realise that I really am a girly wimp and that you'll hate me or get fed up off my neediness, or my annoying habit of talking... about everything.. ButPerry, I want to try Perry.. I just.. I just want to try. With you."

"Oh. Sweet." Perry nodded, not sure what to say to that. "So um.. we're a.. you and me.. we're a.."

"You and me are a you and me. Yep. Okay with that?"

"Uh huh." Perry nodded. "As long as we get to do this -" he said leaning forwards and brushing his lips against JD's ion a sweet kiss "- then I'm OK with anything Dolly." he grinned.

"Perry..." JD growled.

"Look, it's a nickname, seriously, you aren't a girl. I don't want you to be a girl, I've never wanted you to be a girl and I'm never going to want you to be a girl OK? It's just our thing OK?"

"Our thing is you calling me girls names?"

"Yeah.."

"Wow, aren't I special. Some couples have weekend breaks as their thing.. I have being called girls names.."

"Don't complain. You're much luckier than any of those boring weekend away couples.."

"How?"

"You got me." He grinned, causing JD to roll his eyes again.


	10. My Supporting Cast

"Chocolate Bear?" JD called walking into their apartment, shutting the door behind him. "Carrrrrla? Anyone?"

"Bambi!" Carla smiled, coming out of her and Turks bedroom.

"Hey, you working again?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead in confusion at the new pair of scrubs she had on.

"Oh, yeah." she said plucking at the red fabric, "They called me into cover for a few hours. Linda is off sick again."

"Or has a date with her Yoga Instructor."

"Or has been caught on having sex with Julian by her husband."

"Julian?"

"Yoga Instructor." she said nodding her head with a smug smile.

"You found out his name. Aw, man. I wanted to find it out. You always get the gossip first."

"I know Bambi, but I'm a nurse, it's my job to know." she grinned. "Anyway, I better run, Turks getting changed. See you later."

"Laters." he said, walking over to the couch, dropping his bag to the floor behind it before gingerly sitting down so as not to hurt his ribs.

"Yo Vanilla Bear!" Turk grinned walking over and sitting down next to him. "Wassssssup?"

"Nothing, I'm good homie. You?"

"Me too, you staying in tonight?"

"Of course, where else would I be? It's Extreme Makeover Home Edition night right?"

"You sure?" Turk said looking surprised. "I mean, I thought, well, I thought you might have made.. you know. Plans. With erm.. with Cox."

"No way man. We had plans right? Unless.. I mean unless you aren't.. I mean, do you want me to go?"

"No, of course not, I mean as long as you want to be here."

"Of course I do."

"Good, because Pizza, reality tv that makes us cry and beer is my perfect evening.. only don't tell Carla that."

"So, you're cool with me and Perry right?"

"Perry." Turk laughed before sobering at the hurt look on JD's face. "Sorry, I'm cool. As long as he doesn't hurt you and as long as I don't have to hear it.. see it.. or.. think it.. then we're cool V-Bear."

"For real?"

"Fo' Shizzle!" Turk laughed. "Now, enough girl talk. You order the Pizza, and I'll get the beers." he said standing and flicking the TV on.

* * *

The apartment was silent when Carla returned. The muted TV sat flickering, sending sudden shards of light over the two guys slouched on the sofa. She walked over quietly and turned it off. Turning round she smiled as she looked at Turks face, peacefully sleeping, his legs stretched out onto the coffee table in front of him. Looking at JD she was surprised to see him looking back at her.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey." He smiled and carefully got up following her into the kitchen to grab a drink of water. He leant back against the counter top, watching her sip from her own glass. "Thanks." he said.

"For the water? No problem Bambi."

"No, for talking to Perry. He didn't say it was you but.. well, we both know you're the only person he listens too. Whatever you said to him, it worked. So thank you."

"Oh Bambi, you don't have to thank me. I was just doing what you do for me and Turk."

"I don't usually have to yell at him, or risk bodily harm."

"No but still. You helped us open up and talk to each other." she smiled softly. "So are you and Dr Cox okay then?"

"Yep. He's taking me out after work tomorrow." he smiled blushing a little.

"Ah, the all important date then. I won't wait up for you tomorrow then?" she winked.

"Carla.. I don't. I wouldn't. Not on a..." he spluttered making her to laugh quietly.

"For Dr Cox?" she said, putting her glass in the sink. "You so would." she stated brushing past him.

* * *

JD settled on his bed, the table light on his bedside cabinet sending a soft glow over the wall. He quickly changed into his night shorts and t-shirt, before laying back on the bed. He flipped open his mobile to check for missed calls or messages. The lighted screen showed one text message waiting.

**JD, now you are a gay.. Can I be your fag hag? Elliot xx**

He snorted, snapping the phone shut and chucking it on the bedside cabinet. He flicked off the light, a contented smile on his face, glad that his friends had been so accepting of the major changes in his life.


	11. My Knocked Door

Dr Perry Cox stood in front of the apartment door. He coughed, his throat suddenly dry. Although he'd never admit it he was a little nervous. Reaching out he rapped hard on the oak wood. And stepped back, pulling at his shirt collar before shrugging his shoulders.

As the door swung open a smile crossed his lips, as a equally nervous JD was revealed.

"Er. Hi." JD smiled, pulling at the hem of his white t-shirt.

"Hey." Perry smirked, taking the upper hand by appearing more calm than he felt.

"Hey." JD replied a little too dreamily.

"Newbie.." Perry warned.

"Sorry, uh ready?"

"Obviously I'm ready, I'm picking you up. Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"You think so?" Cox mocked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"I mean, yeah, I'm ready."

Dr Cox rolled his eyes, something that had become a regular occurrence when he was around the younger doctor. Stepping back, he made room for JD to step out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"So.. uh where are we going?" JD asked as they made their way out of the apartment building.

"Mine."

"Oh, I thought we were going out."

Perry shrugged opening the exit door. "I didn't think that our 1st date should be somewhere where we'd run into someone from the hospital.

"Oh," JD halted "I thought you weren't ashamed of me?"

"I'm not ashamed of you Jackass. I just thought that maybe it'd be better somewhere we can't be interrupted by one of the many morons we work with. Because lets face it, the only places any of us know outside of Sacred Heart are a) the bar and b) Lucky Li."

"But I love Lucky Li Chinese. The pork balls are amazing." JD pouted opening the passenger door of Perry's black Porsche.

"I know," Cox said reaching behind his seat and lifting a Lucky Li takeout bag.

"How did you know?"

"I asked Gandhi." Perry said shrugging like it hadn't meant anything, when to JD it meant the world that Perry had gone out of his way to ask Turk, who he knew annoyed Perry, to find out his favourite food.

"Thanks, that's so sw-"

"Ack! No, no no no, no! I suggest you keep that word locked up inside right now Belinda, because that word and Dr Perry Cox do not in any situation get placed in the same sentence as each other. That's a rule, and if you promise to shut it, then, you can tune the radio to whatever sad little station you want it on. Can you handle that?"

"Sure." JD grinned reaching to the radio automatically.

"Thank God, now, keep it inside Newbie, you can write all the magical experiences you have tonight in that nice pink and sparkly diary of yours when you get home. But never speak of it to me." he grumbled a little half-hearted, the smile on his face at JD being preoccupied with the radio belying his true feelings.


	12. My First Contact

**A/N: Hey! So this chap, WOW! It gets a bit hot and heavy, so I'm warning here. It's not totally all the way, but its pretty out there.. seriously.. writing it had me blushing, pretty embarrassed right now.. lol.. but it is quite hot, at least I think it is, I wrote it how I imagined it would be played out, after all, as a girl it's not like I can really have much to go on.. apart from being with a guy, but thats a lot different to two guys together.. at least I hope it is.. ;oP..**

**Anyway, enjoy the chap, I know the last one was quite short but that was a sort of set up for this chap so, enjoy!**

**Take Care **

**xx**

* * *

"Scotch?" JD asked looking over at Perry who was sat on the sofa. They'd just finished the meal, over which they had talked, not about anything of consequence really, but just normally first date chat/ They spoke about their educations, how JD had loved Theatre Camp, how Cox had enjoyed Football until it threw his back out, and why they'd both become Doctors. They spoke about the little things, things that as Mentor and Student they had never discussed. JD was surprised at how Perry actually listened to what he said, even smiling at his stories, and laughing when he'd said about how Dan had terrorized him for years about the fact he'd been to Theatre Camp.

At JD's words Cox's head whipped round, looking over his shoulder at JD, "You realise that if I have a scotch I'll be over the limit and won't be able to drive you home Hilda?" They'd both drunk a few beers each over the meal, not JD's first choice of alcoholic beverages but still, he'd drunk them.

JD kept his eyes locked with the other mans heavy stare and shrugged "Scotch?" he asked again.

Perry nodded and watched silently as the other man walked over and joined him on the sofa, handing his a glass of amber liquid, a beer in his other hand.

As they drunk they kept their eyes locked on each others, locked in a silent communication.

Once they'd both finished Perry reached out and pulled the bottle from the others mans grasp, placing it with his tumbler on the glass topped coffee table in front of them. Then, he turned, and facing JD he pulled the younger man towards him.

JD moved willingly, swinging his leg up and over, to straddle Perry's lap, and then, their lips were meshed together. Perry's thin lips hot and demanding on JD's fuller ones, his tongue pushing it's way into JD's mouth. JD moaned as his tongue wrapped around Perry's, his hands reaching up to tangle in Cox's short hair, whilst Perry's own hands slid their way under his shirt, and then down under the top of his low slung jeans. Perry's fingertips gripped his hips and pulled his flush against his groin. With that JD quickly removed his hands from Cox's hair, moving them to struggle with the older mans buttoned shirt, fingers frantically ripping it open. As the two sides parted he slid his hands over the hot taut skin of Perry's chest. Perry tugged at JD's t-shirt pulling it upwards, growling in frustration when JD didn't raise his arms, to busy running his hands across Perry's back and neck. Perry thrust his hips upwards, ripping his mouth from JD's and reaching to suckle on the pulse point of his neck. JD moaned loudly as teeth nipped and tongue licked at him. Perry released him and in one swift motion pulled the t-shirt up, off the dazed man, and chucking it behind him, lips returning to feast on the exposed skin of JD's neck.

"Bed?" the raspy question from JD broke through the haze and Perry leant back, pupils wide, eyes bright.

"Sure?"

"Yes." As JD spoke he started to shift his weight, moving backwards to slide from his lap, but Perry's hands were quicker and back on his hips in a flash. He pulled the younger man back towards him again, and shuffled them towards the sofa edge, in one sweeping motion he stood. JD's legs wrapping themselves around his waist whilst he struggled across the room towards the bedroom, not looking where he was going but too busy focusing on the feeling of his lips on JD's.

His shins hit the bed and he dropped them down on to it, scooting them up so they were led in the middle. Mindful of JD's ribs, he held himself above him, resting his weight on his arms. It was JD's hands that reached down between them first, Perry's own hands too busy cupping his face as they kissed. He groaned at the feeling of JD's fingers unbuttoning and unzipping his flies, pushing down them and his boxers and freeing him from the constraints.

Before JD could touch him, he flipped them over, and freeing one of his own hands, reached down and did the exact same thing JD had done, pushing the other mans jeans down, off his hips.

Their bodies pushed against each other, the movement rolling them so Cox was on top again. He dipped his head pressing gentle kisses on to JD's bruised flesh, before working his way back up towards his head. He stopped on his collarbone, finding a sweet spot, which under his intense ministrations had JD writhing against him.

A low moan forced him to continue, moving once more to return his lips to JDs. Perry led out, pushing his groin down to meet JD's, still holding his upper body off of JD's. At the touch of skin against skin, he thrust, and JD returned it. Causing their now throbbing erections to grind against each other. The wave of pleasure coursed through them, causing their pace to become more frantic, thrusting solidly against each other. With a groan (Perry) and a moan (JD) they came together, as pleasured exploded their thrusts slowed becoming a gentle rock.

As they led in the after-glow Cox wiggled his way free from his jeans which by then were tangled round his ankles. JD led, his eyes half shut with pleasure, watching Perry reach out and pull his jeans off too. Perry used a pair of discarded boxers and to wipe himself and JD clean. Reaching to the bottom of the bed he pulled the comforter free and dragged it over them. He nudged JD to move over, so he could lie out. As soon as he led back, JD slid across, his head snuggling into the crook of Cox's neck.

"I don't spoon remember?" he said.

"Yeah yeah." JD murmured yawning slightly.

"Well, don't get used to it Nicola." Perry said unable to make his voice as sharp as usual in the wake of their activities.

"You're singing inside." JD said, confidently.

"You wish" Cox snorted before wrapping his arms across the younger man pulling him more firmly against him before letting his eyes drift shut.


	13. My Ambushed Getaway

**A/N: Yes, I know what you're thinking, not another A/N but seriously.. I had too! Right.. well this chap just sort of happened, really, I hadn't planned it to head this way, but it just did. And I promise the next update will be on Sunday at some point. Whenever I can grab a few moments on the PC. If I didn't have to work then I could spend all my time writing and posting.. damn it! **

**I think theres a little continuity problem of what JD actually is so from here on he is a resident, a few months away from being an attending. That is my decision and I'm sticking to it from now on.**

**Now, thanks are in order. **

**Bells of Tomorrow: "DAMN" hell yeah! lol.**

**Bonzodog: Thanks muchly for the always lovely reviews, I don't believe that I wrote the sex scene well though! I was blushing so much thinking Oh My God I can't believe I'm going to post this on the net! lol.. I just hope my Granny hasn't learnt how to use the net.. :oP **

**Graffitti2DMyHeart: The gang found out by the amazing ability Turk has at knowing when JD has got it on with someone, although at that stage all Cox and JD had done was some very heavy making out. After all, JD had just been beaten up..**

**Shrink To Be: Was it convincing? I really didn't think it would be.. but thanks for the confidence boost and guess what? That update you wanted... IT'S HERE! **

**Take Care everyone **

**xx**

* * *

"I know you aren't asleep Linda."

Reluctantly JD opened his eyes and looked up from where his head rested against Perry's shoulder.

"Morning." he smiled, reaching up and running his hand over his messed up black hair, a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh, is this one of those oh-so touching moments that make you want to run home and write in your diary about?"

"Most probably. Yes." JD said, unembarrassed.

Perry snorted and pushed the younger man away, he rolled from the bed, stretching as he walked across the room to a door JD hadn't noticed the night before.

"Where are you going?" he asked, trying to keep his eyes above Perry's waist but failing.

Perry smirked at the mans drifting eyes. "Shower." he said stepping through the open doorway and disappearing from sight.

"Oh." Disappointed JD pulled the cover back over himself, rolling into the warm spot left from Perry's body.

"Well?"

JD looked up to see Perrys head peering round the door way, the sound of water running and steam drifting out. "What?"

"Are you coming or not Raquel?"

And with that he jumped from the bed and rushed into the steam filled bathroom.

* * *

"I'm wearing your boxers." JD murmured so no one could hear as he joined Perry at the nurses station with a chart in hand. After leaving the shower to dress he'd found that the boxers Perry had used to clean them up had been his. He refused to wear them so Perry had been forced to lend JD a pair as according to JD it wasn't hot enough to let it all hang free downstairs. As Perry had handed him the black boxers he'd told him how it was a turn on knowing that JD would be wearing his boxers all day. This information therefore gave JD ample opportunity to tease the snarky Doctor, something that he didn't get to do a lot so he was taking full advantage of it while he could.

At the moment JD spoke Perry had been taking a sip of his strong black coffee, and the words caused the Doctor to choke, sending the coffee flooding back into the cup.

He whipped his head round and glared at the the resident. "Oh no! No Newbie! Bad boy. You're a bad boy. And well, gosh darn it, now you've piddled all over the floor. Looks like you won't be able to go to the park to pee on that favourite lamppost of yours now. Shame. But it's OK, I'm sure one day, you'll learn to control that tiny little bladder of yours.." He shook his head and walked of continuing to mutter incoherently.

JD smiled leaning on the counter as a confused Elliot walked over, having heard the end of Cox's rant.

"How come you're smiling? If that was me I'd be crying in the loo's by now. Just like the time in 9th grade when Coach Peters said that I had chunky legs so I had to be on the bottom of the Pyramid because otherwise the rest of the girls wouldn't be able to lift my fat white ass.." She shook her head as she trailed off, "Anyway, how come you aren't running away from Dr Scary Pants?"

"Oh..erm.. well.. I'm a resident."

"So? I'm a resident and I still cry every time Kelso tells me my new hair cut makes me look like a transvestite."

"Thats harsh." JD said hoping to change the subject.

Unfortunately, Carla chose the moment to spin round in her chair, after being hidden from JD's view before that.

"Maybe it's because he's immune now that they've-" she said winking at JD suggestively, who blushed.

"They've what?" Elliot said missing the exchange as she looked down at the chart that she was filling out.

"Now that they've-"

"Now that we've seen a unicorn!" he interrupted grinning triumphantly at thinking of an excuse.

Carla snorted "Is that what they call it now?"

"Well... So's your face!" he said before rushing away knowing that Carla was inevitably going to spill to Elliot.

"Now that they've what?" he heard Elliot whine.

"Now that JD didn't come home last night." The Dominican Nurse said.

The resulting squeal of "Oh My GOD! JD! Details!" echoed down the hallway, and JD quickly stepped into a nearby store room in an effort to hide.

* * *

The store room was pitch black. Before he could lift a hand to search for the light switch he felt hands push him back and cover his mouth, muffling his yell of suprise. A soft click sounded and suddenly a torch flashed on causing JD to blink rapidly, when his eyes adjusted to the sudden burst of light he saw a grinning Janitor and Troy, his always faithful sidekick. The hand was removed from his mouth and replaced by duct tape. JD struggled, yelling still even if it came out as nothing more than a low groan. He hands were pulled apart, one each side of his head and then they too were taped, the same being done to his legs. As he stood against the wall, spread-eagle, and eyes wide, the Janitor merely grinned at him.

"Laters" the Janitor said, cherrily before leaving the room, closing the door behind him plunging JD back in to darkness.


	14. My Letterbox Mouth

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the lack of update for a few days, I injured my leg, tearing the ligaments in my knee so its pretty painful especially when I can't take pain meds! And I still have to go to work with it! Horror. But anyway, I added a little bit of a longer chap than usual for me to make up for the lateness. Enjoy it and the next will be up soon, theres no promises but I do have the day off tomorrow so I might be able to get one up then, fingers crossed.**

**Anyway, hope you've all had a great week, **

**Take Care **

**xx**

* * *

"Hey Baby"

"Whats up?" Carla asked concerned as Turk slumped against nurses station counter.

"I can't find JD. It's Strawberry Milk day. JD never misses Strawberry Milk day." he said frowning.

"Well, I haven't seen him." She shrugged. "Elliot!" she called as she noticed he passing behind Turk.

"Yeah?" The blonde haired doctor looked up from the chart she was reading.

"Seen JD."

A frown bloomed on her face. "No. I think he's hiding from me so he doesn't have to give me details. It wont work!" she said loudly, looking about as if JD was hiding nearby. Getting no response she walked on, entering a patients room.

"Do you find this as weird as I do?" Turk asked.

"Whats wierd? Finding out Gandhi has absolutely no genitalia at all?"

"Not cool man!" Turk pouted, looking away and crossing his arms.

"No, what's weird is that we can't find JD." Carla interrupted, ignoring the childish arguing that the two were prone to.

"I've been paging Mary Beth for the last hour but she hasn't turned up yet. I thought she might have been getting her hair plaited by Gandhi but.. obviously not."

"So wait - no ones seen him for" Turk looked at his watch, "Over 4 hours? Doesn't that seem a little odd? Even for him."

"4 hours?" Cox said dropping his chart on to the counter and turning to face Turk.

"Yeah, Carla and Elliot saw him this morning."

"Just after you left." Carla said.

"This isn't good." Cox said picking up a nearby phone and punching in JD's cell number. "It's ringing." Cox said.

The trio stood in silence.

"Do you hear that?" Cox asked screwing up his face in confusion as the faint sound of ABBA - Fernando could be heard.

"I think you mean "Do you hear the drums Fernando?"" Turk smiled.

"Hngh" Cox said, the incoherent sound the usual indication of his disgust, he chucked the phone to Turk and walked slowly along the corridor, pressing his head to each door. He came to a stop outside the store room and listened. The music was definitely emanating from inside so he pushed the door open.

"Shit!" The expletive shot out of his mouth as the hallway light filtered into the room and fell on JD who was pinned against the wall, silver tape holding him in place. Cox reached out and flicked the light on before crossing the room to JD in a stride. JD's eyes were red and open wide in fear, his face pale.

Turk and Carla ran to the door and looked in. "What the fuck?" Turk exclaimed stepping inside, as Cox bent down and peeld the tape from around JD's legs, rising to do the same with the tape around his wrist, JD screwing his face up in pain as the tape ripped hairs from his forearms.

Cox turned round. "This is gonna hurt him even more, so either go away, or shut up alright?" he said, gesturing to the tape across the bound Doctors mouth.

"Bambi." Carla pushed past and grabbed her friends hand, Turk followed, after closing the door, and put his hand on his friends shoulder, nodding at Cox.

"Ok. Cox reached up and peeled a corner of the tape up. Holding it between his fingertips he looked at JD, "Ready?" he asked. JD nodded, his eyes glued to Coxs. "Ok, I'm just, right, I'm just gonna pull it ok? Rip it off in one?"

JD nodded again, locking his jaw in anticipation.

The sound of the adhesive tape ripping off JDs skin punctured the air, followed by a loud raspy "FUCK!", JD crying out in pain.

"Who?" Cox asked seconds later as the heavy breathing of JD filled the room.

JD looked away, his eyes meeting Turks. Turk looked at Cox, and stepped towards JD. "V-Bear, just tell us. Please."

"J-Janitor." The word was stuttered, as JD looked at Cox uncertainly.

"That fucking dick-shit!" The older man exclaimed. "I'm going beat the fucking shit-"

"No!" JD cried, as he stepped forwards his hands clutching at Cox's coat. "No." he repeated, as he pushed his body against Perry's. His arms wrapping around the other mans waist, as he started shaking.

"Shock." Carla said.

Cox nodded and looked over JD's head at them, his eyes appealing for guidance, not used to having to comfort someone that he actually cared about being in shock.

"We've got this." Carla said, her eyes burning and voice steely.

"Look after V-Bear." Turk ordered, and Cox nodded, before the pair left them, door closing behind them.

Cox reached behind him and flicked the lock closed, ensuring the pair wouldn't be disturbed. He wrapped his arms around the shaking younger man, listening to him trying to get his breathing under control.

"I didn't think you'd find me." The quiet statement slipped from JDs lips. "I kept hearing you all, your voices as you went past. And I kept yelling, but you couldn't hear me." His voice was still gruff, and he coughed trying to warm his voice up.

"I know. But, JD, I was always gonna find you. Never doubt that ok? I know, I know, I am almost God like but even I can admit that when it comes to being omnipotent I'm not. But, as soon as I knew you were missing I looked for you." Cox said, able to say it because he didn't actually have to look at JD as he said it. He just tightened his arms around him, the other Doctor having his head nestled in the crook of Perrys neck. "Always JD" he promised quietly against JDs hair.

* * *

The two Turks stormed down the hallways of Sacred Heart hand in hand. They were joined by Elliot and The Todd, who they'd picked up after asking if they knew where the Janitor was. Not knocking, the group barged through the door of the Janitors store cupboard, stopping abruptdly due to the lack of room. The looked down at the Janitor sat on an upturned bucket.

"Hey!" the Janitor said standing up, "You can't just-"

But he was cut off as Carla stepped forward, her hands on her hips and her eyes blazing. "**We can** do whatever **we **want to. Seeing as **you** just thought it a good idea to tape **our **friend up and leave him in a room for 4 hours!"

"I didn't-"

"Don't even try and deny it" she snapped, "now, **we **are gonna do a little taping of our own." she smiled serenly at him.

"Hell Yeah!" Turk said, pulling that duct tape in his hands out.

"But - I.. Blonde Doctor tell them-" he appealed to the only person that ever gave him a chance but she too just cut him off.

"Tell them what? Where to put the tape? Sure, I can do that. I'm thinking anywhere you have hair. I think its about time you got a wax." she said, her voice tinged with disappointment.

"Kick ass five!" Todd said raising his hand to Elliot. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

After a few minutes of being held JD stepped back wiping his face.

"You alright now Newbie?" Perry's voice was gruff but not unkind.

"Yeah." he said, "Sorry for being such a pansy again."

"Somehow I think that reacting like that after being taped up for a few hours is normal. I don't think anyone is meant to shrug it off."

"You would."

Cox shrugged. "That doesn't mean its right. JD, just because you know, you have your emotions doesn't make you a pansy. It means you face things and are honest about what you feel. I just hide from things, cover it with being an angry jerk."

JD nodded and rubbed at his wrists which were now a lot less hairy, luckily his legs had been taped up over his trousers so no hair loss there. "So.. how bad is it?" JD asked.

"What?" Cox said innocently.

JD's eyes narrowed at the other man. "How much does my mouth look like a letter box?"

Perry looked at the red skin around JD's mouth - it was a perfect rectangle of red. "A.. A little." he said his voice filled with mirth.

"Great could this week get anymore degrading for me?"

Cox put his hand on his shoulder steering him towards the door. "With your luck I wouldn't tempt fate by asking that Gladys."


	15. My New Strategy

The next few weeks flew by, a lot more uneventful than the ones previously for JD. Perry and JD were still together and had managed to successfully keep their relationship from becoming common knowledge at Sacred Heart, preferring to keep out of the gossip mill by keeping the professional demeanour at work, and meeting outside of work, usually at Perry's flat, to be a couple.

JD's ribs had started healing and he'd gotten over the run-in with the Janitor. Lately Janitor had been conspicuous only in his absence. The days after the incident JD had only garnered glimpses of the other man, who seemed to always be leaving an area that JD entered. JD had however noticed the patches of hair missing, notably the missing half of his left eyebrow. After asking his friends what had happened they hadn't revealed much, they did say that Cox had had a "quiet" word in the middle of the Hospital foyer, ie. yelling at him not to be within 20 ft of JD at anytime, so that had cleared up part of the mystery. To be honest JD was just glad that Cox hadn't beat the crap out of Janitor, because however much JD really didn't like the man he didn't want Cox to be suspended over it.

* * *

It was a Friday night, and the two men had just pulled a double shift, which in return they had earned the weekend off, not needing to be back at work until Tuesday. Unfortunately, well at least for Cox it was unfortunate, before they could get started on their weekend they both had to get ready to go out.

"I don't see why I have to come." Perry groused pulling a shirt on over a white t-shirt. "Gandhi hates me."

"He's my best friend and it's his birthday. And he doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know you. Yet."

"Yet?"

"Yet." JD said firmly. "And besides the sooner we go then the sooner we'll be back here and able to try that thing you were going on about."

"What thing?" Cox asked perking up.

"The one that you wouldn't let me do last night because you thought it might hurt my ribs."

"Well, how will it be any different? You still have broken ribs Gina."

"Well, I was thinking today at work and you know when I was sat in the cafeteria with Elliot and you walked past..?"

"Yeah."

"I realised that being sat there I was at the perfect height for that manoeuvre, so if I sit on the bed, and you stand in front of me, well there's no chance of me hurting myself is there? Unless you fall forwards and flatten me."

"Really?" Perry grinned, and finished buttoning his shirt up, before standing in front of the other man who was already dressed and waiting in the doorway of his room.

JD nodded. "So, we going then?"

"Hell yeah!" Perry winked, leering at him. He picked up his car keys and brushed past JD, "He still hates me though." The smug words drifted back to JD who just shook his head before following after.


	16. My Last Supper

Perry and JD were the last to arrive at Lucky Li's, Turk Carla and Elliot already seated. As the pair wove their way between tables to join them, Perry lent his head towards JD.

"I'm here" he murmured "so you best be making good on that promise tonight."

"Just be nice"

Perry raised his eyebrows and snorted.

"Fine, just try not to make Elliot cry again." JD sighed thinking back to the last time Perry had seen Elliot out at the bar and had somehow managed to upset her in the two minutes it had taken JD to pop to the loo and back.

Perry shrugged. "I'll try."

JD ignored him and as they approached the table he greeted his friends.

"Hey guys!" he smiled, and Turk moved to stand "Brown Bear! Happy birthday!"

"Hey!" Turk grinned hugging him.

"Present!" JD smiled holding out a blue gift bag as they all sat down.

"Cool" Turk grinned taking the bag.

"Open." JD commanded grinning in anticipation.

Turk reached into the gift bag and pulled out a wrapped package. Ripping at the paper like an excited child at Christmas would he pulled out a folded wad of material. Shaking it out revealed a brown t-shirt, on the front of it read 'Chocolate Bear' in white writing.

"Dude! This is amazing!" Turk grinned, quickly pulling the shirt over his head on top of the plain long sleeved white shirt he was already wearing.

"It gets better" JD smiled, pulling the zipper of his jacket down to reveal his own white t-shirt with 'Vanilla Bear' printed on it.

"Ye-Ah!" Turk enthused his eyes lighting up, whilst Cox least out an audible groan.

"Fo' Shizzle!" JD nodded.

"Oh God Carla, you do realize your husband is gay for Newbie?"

"Turk is not gay for me." JD said.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, you are actually a girl so that makes you.. straight? Huh who knew!"

"I'm not a girl."

"Sure you aren't Alice."

"I don't know" Elliot commented thoughtfully. "I always thought that there was some unmentioned incident between you from college or something."

"I am not, and never have been, gay for JD, or any guy!" Turk said slamming his hand on the table. "I am in love with my female wife. And.. anyway, JD is gay for Cox."

JD snorted.

"Newbie" Perry warned, but this just fueled the hysteria and adding to the fact of Turk realising what he'd said the two friends broke out in childlike giggling.

"Are you ready to order?"

Carla turned in her seat and looked up at the waiter gratefully. "Oh God yes!"

* * *

A few hours later the group stumbled out of the bar they'd gone to after the meal. Elliot had left before going to the bar, she had an early shift the next morning.

Cox the only fully sober one ushered the group towards his car, deciding that he might as well take the three back to their own apartment.

"I don't get it." Turk said, his eyes on the two men in front of them.

"What?" Carla asked.

"JD and him."

"Is it that you don't get it, or that you don't want to get it?"

"What do you mean? You think I don't want JD to be with someone? That I don't want him to be happy? Cause I do. I want him to be happy, as happy as we are." The couple were clearly not as drunk as JD, who after 4 appletinis was swaying along next to Perry.

"So you don't think this last month he has been happy?" Carla asked looking to the man now giggling as Perry looked on his lips curled in a small smile.

"Well.. yeah he is but.."

"But what Turk?"

"Cox he's.. I mean at work he's just as much as an ass to JD as he's always been."

"Well duh, of course he is. That's at work. Where he is however much he hates to admit it JD's mentor. Outside of work though, he's not the same. And anyway, Cox only yells at JD cause it gives him an excuse to look at him."

"He what now?"

"Oh come on. Classic playground tactics. Fight with the pretty one just so you could look at her. Pur-lease."

"Thats just.. disturbing on just so many levels."

Carla laughed wrapping an arm around his waist. "Just give them a chance Turk. JD knows what he's doing. He's a big boy."

Turk lent down and pressed a kiss into his wife's black curls.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"For tonight. For everything. For being the wise woman that you are. I love you."

"I love you too baby." she smiled, reaching up to press her lips to his.

They rode home in silence. Turk and Carla sat in the back, his arm around her shoulders hugging her to him. JD, sat up front, his head resting against the window, his eyes half shut.

By the time they reached the apartment JD was virtually sleep walking. Turk and Clara bid the two men goodnight before hurrying to their own room for their own private birthday celebrations.

"I had fun tonight." JD said as Perry propelled him towards his own room. "Did you have fun? Ah, I know you had fun. Fo' Shizzle."

"Fun Newbie? Watching you and Gandhi slowdance together? No. Not fun."

"Aw, don't lie Per-Per."

"Don't call be Per-Per Louise or I shall be forced to kill you."

"Does that make you Thelma then?" JD giggled, as he struggled to pull himself of his clothes.

"I'm not a girl so.. No." Perry replied as he shed his own clothes alot more gracefully than the opther man.

JD flopped down onto the bed, now in his boxers. His eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

"Aw, I forgot Perry."

"Forgot what?" Cox asked dropping down beside him.

"I promised you. That's the only way you came out. Because I promised." JD wriggled across to cuddle up to Perry.

"Relax JD." Perry smiled. "It can wait. Just go to sleep." he said as JD's breath slowly evened out.

**A/N:** **Ok, have to admit I'm really not happy with this chap. but I can soften the blow of this by saying that the next chap imo is hot and will make up for it. This is such a filler and it just really didn't want to be written, but the next chap was a breeze. I guess thats how things just go.. Anyhoooo Enjoy this one as much as you can and see you on the next one peeps!**

**Take Care **

**xx**


	17. Our Mutual Agreement

Perry awoke in the same position that he had fell asleep in. JD was curled around him, his head pillowed on his chest, and their legs entangled. Yawning widely he shifted, feeling the bones and muscles in his back pop and click after being held in the same position all night. His movement woke JD, who sniffled slightly before looking up at Perry.

"Hey." Perry grinned, looking down at the younger man who was squinting against the late morning sunlight that was streaking in through the open curtains at the window. "Hows the head?" he asked.

JD sat up slowly, moving his head about experimentally. "Surprisingly OK." he said leaning forward to press his lips against Perry's. "Morning." he grinned joyfully.

Cox's lips curled up into a sort of half smile as he reached up and brushed a lock of JD's hair back. "Morning."

"I seem to remember talk of a promise."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. And as we have an empty apartment," he said glancing at the clock to check that it was past the time Carla and Turk were due at work, "how about we try and come to a mutually agreeable compromise on the late delivery?" he asked with a dirty smile.

"I think that I could agree to that." Cox grinned pulling JD against him.

JD opened his mouth automatically as his lips touched Perry's, allowing entrance to the demanding tongue of the red haired doctor. As their lips worked against each others Perry's hand gripped at JD's ass pulling him against his groin. JD whimpered at the contact, grinding his hips down. Breaking their kiss he pulled away, reaching across the bed to the top draw of his bedside cabinet.

"Newbie?" Perry asked his voice raw, as JD pulled the top draw open.

JD ignored him as his hand rummaged through the contents, searching. He smiled in success as his fingers curled around the items he'd been searching for. He pulled his hand back and pressed one of the items into Perry's hand, the other, a small foil package, he ripped open.

Perry stared down at the tube of lube in his hand, JD taking the opportuning to wriggle out of his boxers.

"Newbie.. you're.. we.." Perry trailed off as JD pulled his boxers down.

"I don't care." JD replied.

"But, Isobella we can't."

"I say we can." JD said. "Perry, please." he said as he rolled the condom down over Perry's already straining erection.

Perry growled flipping them over so he was on top. "If it hurts you sure as hell better tell me Kelly Ann."

JD didn't reply with words, instead he pulled the other mans mouth to his, kissing him breathlessly. Cox flipped the cap of the lube and spread the liquid onto his fingers.

"It'd be best if you were on you stomach." Cox started only to be cut off by JD replying "I need to see you."

"God Nerina, when did you get so bossy and stubborn? And when the hell did I start paying attention to it?" Cox muttered as JD spread his legs. Reaching with his slick fingers he probed at JD's hole, his other hand gripping JD's cock.

"R-r-right about.. oh God.. the time.. I .. oh fuck.. kissed.. you..." JD stuttered as Perry started pumping him firmly, his lips suckling on his neck, whilst his fingers stretched the tight ring of muscles. The combined sensations blurred over most of the discomfort of the probing fingers.

"Oh God" JD groaned, as Perrys fingers scissored opening him wider. "Per.. Please.. shit.. oh god now.."

Perry lined himself up, one hand holding his penis in place. He looked down into JD's eyes. "JD, this is gonna hurt 'kay? So I need you to relax?"

JD nodded jerkily his eyes closing.

"JD look at me. I need you to look at me ok? And trust me."

"I do. Please Perry." JD whimpered.

Cox stared down into his eyes as he slowly slid forwards. JD groaned, as slowly his muscles relaxed, inch by inch until Cox was buried inside him.

"Fuck.." Perry groaned. "You ok?" he asked, voice strained as he tried to keep himself from thrusting.

JD breathed in and nodded. "Shit Perry." the hand was back on his penis, stroking him firmly. "I need.. god.. I need more Perry.. move.."

Slowly Perry pulled out and thrust gently in, the pace soon sped up, until his thrusts were in time with the tight pulls he was giving JDs cock.

"Shit JD.. I'm gonna.." he breathed against the younger mans throat.

"Perry.. I'm.. fuck.." Perry gripped him tightly and pulled, causing JD to shout his name "Perry!" as he came, voice cracking slightly.

The tightening of JD's muscles as he found his release was all that Cox needed to send him over the edge and with one last slam he too came, with a low growl.

Minutes passed as the two lay, Perry slumped over him, their chests heaving, Perry still buried deep.

Slowly he pulled out his now soft cock, and dropped onto the bed beside JD.

"God Per." JD breathed raggedly.

"You ok?" the question repeated from earlier.

JD nodded, and rolled to face him.

"Was it.. I mean.. did it.." Cox struggled to find the words.

JD reached out and turned Cox's face towards his own. "God Per.. it was.. Jesus.." he rested his forehead against the older mans.

"Thank you." JD opened his eyes at the softly spoken words and looked into the serious gaze of Perry's.

"Welcome." he grinned pressing his lips against Perry's.

The two led face to face, legs entangled and drifted of into sleep once more, matching smiles of contentment on their faces.


	18. His Loud Actions

It was long after midday when the pair awoke for the second time. After a quick shared shower the pair dressed and headed to the kitchen to satisfy their remaining hungers.

"Pancakes?" JD asked looking in the fridge to find a stack of them left on a plate.

"Sure." Perry replied, reaching past him to grab a carton of milk. "You want?" he offered and JD shook his head.

As the microwave warmed the pancakes the two men sat in silence, Perry sipping his glass of cold milk whilst JD stared at him, daydreaming as usual.

"Oh, good lord Flora. You do realise that if you don't stop with the dreamy staring I will be forced to kill you on account of your complete girlishness?"

"I love you." The words tumbled from JDs lips before he could stop them.

"You what?" Perry coughed, half choking on his milk.

The expression on JD's face was priceless. His eyes were wide, mouth open, the classic Deer caught in headlights pose.

"I.. uh.. I said.. um.. I just love Maple Syrup... you?" JD said jumping to his feet and moving across the kitchen. He reached for the fridge door handle but before his hand could curl round it he found himself being spun round.

"That wasn't what you said Cheryl." Cox growled pinning JD back against the fridge door. "Tell me."

JD stared up at him and gulped. "Um.. I love you." He screwed his face up and closed his eyes as if expecting a punch in the face.

After a few moments, when no punch was forthcoming, he cracked his eye open to see Perry staring down at him, his hand still pressed flat against the fridge door either side of JD's head.

JD opened his other eye, and looked at the man staring at him. "P..Perry?"

"I don't do words so well Newbie." the older man stated. The look on his face was one of him having to force the words out.

JD nodded. "I know I just-"

But he was cut off as Perry moved forwards catching JDs lips in a sweet kiss. For Perry, the kiss wasn't meant to be sexual. He focused on putting all of the emotion he felt but couldn't say into the kiss, trying to make JD understand.

He moved his hands from the door, to gently cup the other mans face, as he gently suckled on his lower lip before swiping his tongue out, begging for entrance. As his tongue delved into the moist warmth of JD's mouth, JD's arms pulled him closer, his leg hooking out around Perry's own legs tugging him forwards.

Their bodies were crushed together and JD moaned into the kiss.

The growl of JDs stomach broke through the haze and Cox stepped backwards, laughing at the now red faced resident.

"I think we better eat before we get distracted again Vanessa."

"Ha-ha." JD replied dryly, grabbing the syrup from the fridge before crossing back to the now pinging microwave.

"Hey Newbie." Perry spoke moments later as JD divided up the pancakes.

"Yeah?" he asked passing a plate to him.

"You get what I was.. you know.. that I.." Perry stumbled over the words.

"I get it." JD assured him nodding.

"Good, glad to hear it Michelle. Now.. Hand me the syrup." he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: This was such a strange chapter to write. I made a first draft and JD said I love you and I hated it so I screwed it up, and started over. But the second draft I ended up writing the exact same thing. It was making me write it. I had a few ideas about which way to go. Cause I'm pretty sure JD isn't one to say I love you first. He's far to needy. He'd be crushed if Cox didn't say it back. So I could have had JD running off to find Turk, or running and locking himself away and then had angry cox and angsty JD, but.. I don't know. I think Cox can't say how he feels but he does feel the same way. I think it'll take something major to actually get him to say the words, but quietly he'd acknowledge the fact that yeah - he loves JD.**

**Anyway.. thats just some of my reasoning. I just hope you like the chap. I'm actually quite pleased with it. It's only a little chap. But I pretty sure I know the next couple of things that'll be happening. **

**A hint is what you want? Ok - A face that hasn't appeared in the fic will soon show up. And will cause a little angsty for the two sexy sexy men. But as always.. I like happy endings so don't think I'm gonna go all JD dies on you. Because I'm not. It'll all work out but I think that the problems I put in make it a little more realistic, to both real life and on the show. As JD's relationships never go smoothly. And Cox.. well he's just a big old can full of issues.**

**Anyway.. I've said enough.**

**Enjoy and see you soonish**

**Take Care **

**xx**


	19. His Past Delivers

"You know, if you're trying to keep it on the down low you might want to try dialling the smiling down a bit." Carla said as she looked up at Cox who was leaning on the desk in front of her with a smile on his face.

"I don't smile." he said looking up from his patient chart to glare at her.

Carla snorted. "Yeah. You do. And the dirty leer whenever JD is within 10 feet of you? Not so subtle." She said raising her eyebrows and walking away smugly.

"You're crazy!" he called after her, causing people in the area surrounding him to stare at him.

"Denial!" She yelled, not even looking back but just waving her hand at him in acknowledgement.

He shook his head and growled. At the sound of JD's voice he turned.

"Interns gather!" JD ordered, causing Perry to smirk and cross his arms, leaning back against the nurses station counter to watch JD.

"Ok, since apparently all of you have lost the ability to perform the most menial of medical tasks without paging me - I mean really guys, 14 pages in the the last half hour? Seriously? - I have decided to take all your patients from you and look after them myself." The interns groaned. "You all get to look after my newly admitted patient Mr Doherty. Yep, all 5 of you get the 1 patient. Why? Well apparently Mr Doherty has been having an affair and his wife caught him. So in order to show her he really was sorry she made him eat her engagement, wedding and eternity rings. So you lucky people get to be on shit sifting duty." JD smiled handing a chart to one of them. "None of you leave his room til you get those rings. Understood?" they nodded. "Good, now go." He smiled as they hurried off.

At the sound of slow clapping JD turned to see Perry smirking at him.

"What?"

"Channelling anyone there Evelyn?"

JD shrugged "What can I say? Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

"On call room in 15 minutes and I can make that maybe a definetly." he winked.

The open flirting caught JD by suprise just as he was hoisting himself up onto the counter top, thus he lost his footing as he whipped his head round to look at Perry, resulting in a sudden crash as he fell to the floor.

"You alright Q-Tip?" Laverne asked as she walked past.

"Fine" he lied, red-faced and staring angrily up at Perry who was still smirking at him.

"Jesus knows if you're lying, and you'll burn in hell." she said walking off.

"Good to know Laverne!" he called after her as he pushed himself to his feet. "Whats with the flirting?" he whispered.

"Why hide?"

"2 months and you're finally ready to tell people?"

"Why not?" Perry asked shrugging.

Carla snorted as she returned, "Like you can hide it Mr Smiley."

"Huh?" JD asked unintelligibly.

"Dr Cox is having a little trouble not smiling when he's around you. Even Kelso won't miss it for long." Carla explained causing Cox to send a withering glare her way.

"I wouldn't call it smiling. He's been smirking at me a lot more though."

"I said when he's around you Bambi. Not when he's actually talking to you." She said shaking her head

"Oh." JD pouted, "So, you mean you actually want to tell people?"

"As long as it doesn't end up on a t-shirt then knock yourself out Leona."

"Ok.." JD said walking away, before turning sharply as he realised something. "Hang on, aren't you telling anyone?"

Perry looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know if you've noticed or not Miss Marple but I don't actually have a lot of people to tell."

"Well with me in your life Per-Per you don't need anyone else."

The usual response to JD saying something this girly would undoubtedly be a well practised growl from Cox and a threat never to say it again on the penalty of death. However this time neither came. Partly because Perry was too stunned to reply but mainly due to the fact that it was actually JD who said it.

The two men and Carla turned round, as if caught in one of those slow motion horror movie turns. The one they do when the main characters realise that the guy in front of them with the gun is just a normal armed robber and that it's in fact the one behind them with the big knife that is the psycho killer.

"Hi Per!" She smiled perkily. "Oh and look you've still got DJ your little lapdog girlfriend. Hey DJ!"

"I'm not his lapdog!" JD snapped, realising belatedly that it was the wrong thing to reply to.

"Interesting that that's the one you deny. But points for actually trying there now shush little doggy." She winked turning to Perry who was by the time in the full throws of swiping angrily at his nose.

"Satan." he glowered.

"Perry." she smirked happy at the effect she was having on her ex-husband.

"I see you've brought your lunch with you." he nodded towards the baby carrier in her hand.

"So I eat babies now. Very good. Funny."

"Thank you." he nodded "Now what do you want? Because if you've come for my soul there's no point, you took it along time a go."

"What no 'hi Jordan'? No 'I've missed you'? I mean Christ Perry I haven't been round to give you a pity fuck in over 6 months. That's a hell of a dry spell for you."

JD blushed as Perry growled.

"Oh what is this? Did you finally convince DJ to spread her legs for you?" she laughed.

"Just say what you want and fuck off back to your cave." Perry snarled.

"Oh, no fun Per. OK well anyway, 9 months ago we had sex and this" she said shoving the baby carrier to Perry "was the result. Now we both know that having a baby? Well that doesn't work for me so I've decided you're looking after him. Now he's week old, birth certificate and everything else is in the bag. Have fun Daddy. Bye." She said before spinning away from them.

"Wait you can't just give me a.. a.. crying baby and walk away?!"

"Why not?" she said turning round.

"How am I supposed to know what to do with him. And have you not named him?"

"No I haven't named him. I couldn't chose. You do it. And I don't know What to do with him. He's your son. Guess." she shrugged.

"But.. you're his Mom, you can't just go."

"Perry, I'm not cut out to be a Mom. I need sun, sand, sea, booze and hot men for lots of sex. Not a pukey crying kid. Now you look after him and you don't have to pay anymore alimony."

"So what? You're never gonna be in his life?" Perry growled swinging the carrier as he charged towards her.

"No. I'm not.. I can't be a Mom. Now, I'm going and not coming back okay? It'll be fine. I'm sure DJ will make a great Mommy. Have fun." She winked before walking away. JD was sure he saw her eyes darken with sadness and flicker towards the crying baby, but as soon as he saw it the emotion hidden in her eyes disappeared and they returned a cool hard gaze, before she whipped round and walked away.

"This... She.. I.. I can't.." Perry couldn't speak, he sent a helpless look from the still crying baby to JD. "And how.. how do I make it stop?"

**A/N: So? What do you think? Perry and a baby. JD and a baby. Perry JD and a baby. Haha. Oh. I love it, and I wrote it!**

**I hope you guys like it. **

**Read and Review like you all dooooooo! I'm writing the next chapt so that should be up soon-ish.. **

**What will the guys do with a baby?**

**And yes, this chap is a little further along from the last chapter.**

**Hint hint hint :o)**

** Next chap baby and JDs next step.. and Perry out of his depth**

**Take care!**


	20. My Pee Stained Top

In the doctors lounge two men sat, matching looks of unease on their faces, staring at the baby carrier on the table in front of them.

"So.. umm.. ideas?"

JD shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you should erm.. hold it?"

"Hold it?" Perry looked at him sceptically.

"Isn't that what people do with babies? Hold them?"

"I don't know." Cox said looking back down at the still crying baby.

"Well I don't either." JD snapped back.

Cox looked at him softening his eyes in a silent apology.

"I s'pose I could try it." JD nodded at him.

Perry reached forwards to grab the buckle. "Um.. how do you get it out?" he asked.

JD reached forward too. "I think you move this one." he said pulling a strap.

"And then this one...?"

"Ooo No! I think he has his head stuck."

"So it'll teach him to be a man."

"Perry! He's turning red!" JD smacked the older man on the shoulder.

"He isn't... Oh.. maybe a little. My bad."

They let go of the now tangled straps. The baby gurgled, but they still hadn't found out how to release him.

"Dammit." Perry said, punching the sofa in frustration. They pair sat back and stared at the baby once more.

JD crinkled his face up. "Is that.. god..."

"No. It's not God it's him."

"Jesus Perry", he stinks. "What has she been feeding him?"

"Raw meat most probably." Perry reached forward and started with the straps. "Look in the bag there has to be some stuff to change him with."

JD pulled the baby bag to him, and fished through it in search of a clean diaper.

"Christ." Perry exclaimed as he worked the straps, "for someone so small you make a hell of a smell."

"Found it!" JD cried holding the items up in triumph. Perry looked up at him and growled, turning back to the straps he yanked on them finally bursting open.

JD swiped the table free and shoved a plastic mat down as Perry brought the baby over, holding him out in front of him, and gentle set him on the table.

Luckily for the pair when they had entered the Doctors lounge 20 minutes earlier it had quickly emptied, due to the fact that not only was in the middle of one of his trademark rants but that they had brought with them the crying baby. These two factors combined equalled a quickly clear room with no audience for the pair.

The motion of being lowered to the table set the baby off crying again and the two men stared down at him as the door of the room opened. Not hearing the door JD turned to Perry "I think we need to go for it." he said, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

The sound of muffled laughter caused Perry and JD to look up into the smirking faces of Carla, Turk and Elliot.

"Turk!" JD cried enthusiastically. "You're an uncle you have to know how to change one of these things.

"Uh.. nooooo." Turk replied shaking his head and stepping back. "I'm a fun uncle, not a wipe poo up kind."

"Carla? Elliot?" JD appealed, eyes wide hoping to lure them in with his puppy dog eyes.

"Nuh-uh Bambi." Carla said as the two women shook their heads.

"Great." he sighed turning back to Perry.

Cox glared at the lot of them before taking a deep breath. "Right," he said, " Can't be that hard. I'm the best Doctor. I can change a stinky diaper." he declared reaching down and undo the baby's blue onesie.

"Just, do it fast man." Turk piped up.

"Oh, gee thanks Gandhi. I had been planning to take my time. Open nappy and take a nice long sniff, you know. Make sure to memorize every detail of the first time I change my only son's diaper, but now, gosh, you've just peed all over my plans." Cox sniped, rolling his eyes as he pulled on a pair of latex gloves that he had in his lab coat pocket.

"Ready?" he asked looking at Newbie. who nodded. "OK." he said, gearing himself up.

Reaching out he pulled the velco tabs free, opening the diaper the group recoiled at the smeared mess.

Elliot whimpered a weak "Dear God." as Cox held his breath and pulled the diaper off dropping it into the plastic bag JD had been holding open for him. A quick swipe with a baby wipe and he was ready for the last stage. He picked the clean diaper up and looked at it. It was all white. This one didn't have a little pattern on the front. In fact, he wasn't sure which side was front.

"Um.. how does this go?" he said looking up at his audience. This is where JD would later recall that Perry made his first mistake. The taking his eyes off the baby, also attracting the attention of all the adults causing them to also take their eyes off the baby.

"Open it up and I expect it's-" he stopped abruptly as a trail of liquid suddenly squirted across his scrubs top. He looked up thinking it was a drip from the ceiling as the next wave hit adding another damp streak to the pale blue top.

"Good boy!" Cox crowed grinning down at the baby who gurgled in response his eyes looking at Perry.

"That's... I can't believe.. he **peed** on me!" JD cried as Turk, Carla and Elliot started laughing.

Whilst he pulled the top off before the pee soaked through to his long sleeved top, Perry quickly put the new diaper on, shoving it into place not sure if it was back to front or not but figuring that it shouldn't matter too much.

Perry sat back in one of the chairs, holding the now silent baby with a mixture of worry and bewilderment.

Shaking his head in an effort to stave of the unwanted feelings that his son was creating he looked up.

"You two have the afternoon off right?" he asked gesturing with his free hand at JD and Carla.

Carla nodded, as JD replied "I was only covering for Elliot and she's back so yeah. Why?"

Shifting in his seat, Cox carefully pulled his wallet from his back pocket. "Go pick up some stuff for baby Satan will you? A crib.. diapers.. you the essentials." he asked holding out his credit card to them.

"How do we know what to get?" JD asked taking the offered piece of plastic..

"Just ask someone in one of those baby stores, or go down to the Maternity ward and ask them."

"You sure you don't want to do this?" Calra asked raising her eyebrows at him.

Cox shook his head. "I hate shopping, plus I have to have a chat with Kelso about Baby Satan here."

"You can't call him that!" Carla admonished.

"Watch me" he smirked as Carla shook her head at him.

"Anything we can do?" Elliot asked.

"Watch my patients and keep everyone outta my way?"

"You got it." Turk replied. "Laters" he grinned, kissing Carla and leaving the room with Elliot.

"I'll just get change and meet you by my car in 10?" Carla said turning to JD.

"Sure see you there." He replied watching her exit.

"You sure you want me to go?" JD enquired.

"I'll be fine Melinda. Now go, spend my hard earned cash on Baby Satan. And remember! This is causing me a huuuuge headache so you'll be making it up for me later, 'kay?" he stated.

"How is it my fault?"

"It just is Newbie. Now scoot Sally, scoot!" the older doctor ordered smirking at him.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I am soooo sorry it's taking this long to update. I just had so much on what with my knee and a lot of my family moving houses and stuff all at the same time. I hope you enjoy this update, I made it longer than my usual purely because I feel so guilty about the updates. **

**Please Read, if you don't review don't worry, I've been a crap updater this time so I understand. All mistakes are my own as I have no beta and I'm pants at a read through to check my mistakes, in exams and things my teachers would always tell us to leave time to do a quick read through of our papers and things but I never did as I just hate reading my own writing back again. I haven't fulfilled all the hints from last time but they'll appear over the next few chaps I think.**

**Anyway enough excuses, **

**Take care my friends.**

**xx**

**P.S I forgot to say that pee thing it's real, my brother did it when he was a baby in the face of a Doctor! The family doctor that we were with until last year so for nearly 25 years my brother had to see the man he peed in the face of! haha. I'm so glad I have neices in my family and no nephews yet.. I do not want face pee.**


	21. His Battling Emotions

After talking to a surprisingly understanding Kelso, Perry spent the day catching up on his paperwork in an on call room with the baby sleeping, then he fed the baby before leaving early.

He entered his apartment, hearing the sound of the shower running, he crossed the room that was lit only by the evening light creeping through the open window. Placing the carrier with the sleeping baby carefully down he sunk down onto the sofa. Leaning back he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The day had seemed longer than usual with the appearance of his new son. He couldn't believe that Jordan had just appeared like that and dropped her bombshell and walked out. Leaving his life in a mess whilst she got to walk away from the damage unscathed. If he'd have had a warning, a clue that this was gonna happen he could've prepared, at least of bought some baby stuff. Even though he really didn't want a baby in his life he'd have been willing to make a compromise with her. Share custody or something. But now he had no choice in it. He had to look after the baby, and he didn't have a clue how.

Plus, he didn't want to think about how it would affect him and JD. He had just been thinking of asking him to move in but now, well he suspected JD would be pretty pissed with him about the baby and if he asked JD to move in it would look like he was asking purely because he had the kid. And it wasn't like that. He wanted JD to move in for him, not because of the baby, or a sense of duty to help out.

God, he sighed to himself. Life sucked.

He heard the sound of the shower shutting off and JD moving about the bedroom but he didn't move. He was too tired to move or call out to him, and he was too tired to pour himself a scotch. Life sucked and for once he didn't think that alcohol would help however much he really wanted to get plastered he couldn't. One because he had to be responsible and two because he didn't want to be his father.

The movement of the sofa caused him to snap out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to look at the man next to him.

"Hey." JD smiled leaning forward to kiss him.

"You smell like coconut." Perry frowned.

"Um, thanks."

"No, I like it." he smiled. "Anythings better than the smell of stinker over there."

"Don't be mean." JD said swatting his arm before moving over to the baby who had opened his eyes at the sound of voices. "I've got some of the stuff set up. I haven't made the cot but I got a travel one set up. I thought you'd want to build it. If you want we could put him down for a bit and grab some food. I have a pizza in the oven."

"You can't build it can you?" Perry said ignoring the rest of what JD said.

"I just.. thought as the Dad you'd want to build it. And.. I didn't know where you kept your tools."

"What tools would I need?"

"A... spanner." JD said, causing Perry to laugh at him. "Whatever. So you want to put him down?"

"Sure." He said pushing himself up as JD picked the baby from the carrier. He trailed after the younger pair, smiling at the nonsense JD was muttering to the baby in his arms.

When Perry entered bedroom JD was gently placing the snuffling baby into a black mesh cot.

"The lady said to just plonk him in and he'll be fine. I didn't get much." JD said as he watched Perry look about the room. "Just the basics like you said. I got the sterilizer thing for the bottles, lots and lots of diapers. Um.. and yeah.. just onesies and stuff, I put most of it in the spare room. I put the receipts in the kitchen so if you don't want something, or if you don't like it then take it back."

"Take a deep breath Joan. It's ok. It's great. You saved me from having to shop so thanks. If I have a shower will the Pizza be ready after?"

"Yeah sure. I'll watch the baby. Um. Is it alright if I stay tonight still? Cause I know we planned it but that was before the baby."

"Stop being a girl, course you are staying. You're making it up to me remember." Perry smirked as he left the room, snorting as he heard JD shout "I thought you had a headache?!" after him.

* * *

"Are you OK?" JD's gentle voice startled Perry from his thoughts.

"Yeah. I mean. I guess so."

"What's up?"

"I have a kid."

"Oh, yeah. You do."

"I don't.. I don't think I can be a Dad, Newbie. I don't have the best.. I mean.. I haven't got the best role model to go on."

"What does that matter? Just cause you had a crap Dad doesn't mean that you'll be a crap Dad."

"It doesn't?"

"No." JD said shaking his head. "Look how much you've helped me and Elliot. I mean, if you hadn't of been there I'd have quit by now."

"Yeah, only cause I've scared the shit out of you and generally battered you into submission."

"No, sure you're tough, and yeah, you shout but I mean, that's what makes me want to prove myself. And thats what your son will do, just prove that he can be as great as you."

"Unless I push him away like everyone else."

"You don't push everyone away."

"My Mom, Paige, Jordan."

"You have your reasons for pushing Paige and your Mom away. And Jordan well you're better off without her. Anyway I'm still here."

"For how long? How long before I fuck up? 'Cause we both know that that's what I'm gonna do."

"Paige and your Mom - they aren't your fault. And Jordan, the breakdown of your marriage it was both of your faults."

Perry said nothing, just stared at the floor.

"Look, no ones perfect Perry, and yeah with all that you could be a shit dad and fuck up your son.. but I don't think you will be." JD said walking away leaving Perry to his own thoughts.


	22. Our Decision But Namely His

******A/N: Hola, I hope you are all well. Today was a very nice day, it was sunny. I love the English sunshine. I sat out with my limpy leg in ice, in the garden eating ice cream and writing this. And watching my Big bad ass Boy Cat try and violate my little girl cat. Don't worry both have had the snip and whip so we won't have any little surprises. And I chased Big Boy off with water. ANYWAY.. back to the point. The sunshine has obviously gone to my head. Here is a nice little chapter of fluffy fluff to break up the monotony of trials the pair are going through. Wait that sounds like I'm bored with this story I'm not. Personally, I love it, I love my own story, I'm just wanting a little happiness, light and airy.. like.. clouds..**

**Enjoy the chapter my little Pumpkins... **

**And yes, I have been in the sun and also consumed the limit of recommended daily intakes of my painkillers so I think I may be a little high.. **

**P.S All the name definitions are the definitions from the book that my parents chose my name from so if you think they are wrong whatev's because I don't. My name means Industrious. Make of that what you will. What are your name meaning? Drop me a review my friends. See if any of you have wierder names than "Arselma - from the Norse meaning 'Divine and Protective Helmet'" and if your name is Arselma I'm not taking the piss, really I'm not and btw.. SORRY for you being called that. Jokes my friends.. Read Review and Reproduce! **

**Ciao for now brown cow...**

**TC **

**xx**

* * *

JD jumped onto the bed next to Perry, who was sat knees up, with the baby resting on his thighs.

"Right, you need to name him." JD announced.

"Why? He likes being Baby Satan. Mini Satan. Satan Junior..."

"Perry! You can't keep calling him that **SO** I bought a baby name book this afternoon."

"How thrilling."

"Come on. Look, lets just see if he you know responds to any of them."

"JD he's a week old he isn't gonna turn round and say 'Yeah that should be my name'"

"I know, but he might smile or.. cough something. Just.. Try it." JD pouted.

"Fine." Perry sighed rolling his eyes.

"Ok.. We'll go for one from each letter yeah? So.. A.. erm.. oo.. Abel."

"Abel?"

"It's Hebrew." JD said defensively. "It means.. um.. breath."

Perry leaned over and looked at where JD was pointing "It also says that Abel was the name of the first recorded murder victim."

"Oh. My bad.. ok.. lets move on. Bradley."

"No."

"Charlie"

"No."

"D.. Ooh.. Dorian is in here. It means.. Man from Doria. Where Doria?"

"Wait you're reading that wrong it says "When paired with John it means Idiot." Huh, who knew?"

"Whatever. I wonder if Perry is in here." JD said flicking through the book. "Or should that be Percival?" JD snorted.

"Are you laughing at my name?"

"Never Dr Cox." JD muttered. "Ok, Perry from the Pear tree. Percival is.. valley piercer."

"What about Olivia then?"

"Hah! Funny. John.. lets see.. I'm God's Gracious gift!"

"No. You're an idiot remember."

"You're just jealous Valley Piercer. What about Eric?" JD said.

"My Dad's brothers name so no."

"Flinn?"

"The name of my first intern. He was an idiot."

"Guy?"

"No."

"Howard?"

"That's a accountants name so no Newbie."

"Isaac. Ike."

"..No."

"Fine. You pick a name." JD said shoving the book at him.

"Ok, I'm better at name picking as you know Eugenia." Cox grinned opening the book. "What letter was it.. I?"

"J"

"Ok.. boys names.. um.. lets see.. um.." He ran his eyes down the list. "No no no.." With the hand not holding the book he reached out to the wriggling baby, who gripped it firmly his little hand wrapping around a finger. "Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yea, I've named him. He's called Jack."

"Wait, we spend 10 minutes debating names and then you just pick.. Jack?" JD demanded grabbing the book back and scanning the page. "You realise that Jack is a diminutive form of John?"

"So?"

"So that's like naming him after me!" JD grinned.

"I didn't name him after you Abby."

"Seems like you did."

"I named him Jack. That is not John. Different name. If anything its more like Jackson. There you go his name is Jackson and I've shortened it to JACK."

"If you weren't naming him after me then why did you name him so quick? You obviously think that he too is God's gracious gift."

Perry snorted. "Yeah right, I named him Jack cause.. he.. likes it."

"You said that he was too young to know what he liked." JD scoffed.

"Fine, he grabbed my finger. You said if he shows a sign of liking a name, and as I read Jack he grabbed my finger."

"So he liked a name you didn't even read out? I thought you said I was the idiot."

"Whatever Haley. I've named him ok? Happy?" Perry glared.

"Yeah, I am, Grumpy pants.." JD grinned, smirking and leaning forward to kiss Perrys frown away. "So, Jack huh?"

"Yeah."

"Jack Cox. Jackson Cox. I like it. Dr Jackson Cox."

"Yeah." Perry nodded, smiling down at his son finally content with the baby. "Jack."

**How could I call him anything other than Jack? Jack is my favourite name and the name I have always planned to use when I have a baby boy. Or if I only have a girl then she'll be Jack. Arselma Jack.. lmao. **


End file.
